A Little Change
by OliveInk
Summary: Tenten is tired of being the little twelve year old girl she's been, for the past six years, and after an embarassing event, she decides it's time to finally make that change. TentenX? On semi-permanent Hiatus
1. A New Tenten

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…or do I? No, I really don't. -sob-

-Hope you guys like this one.

……

/Flashback/

Tenten walked towards the training grounds. She was unbelievably happy, because starting tomorrow they had the next two days off. She was also happy because she had finally worked up the courage to ask Neji out.

As she reached the training grounds, she saw a pair of people kissing each other heatedly. She blushed, ready to turn around and give them their privacy, when she noticed who they were.

_OH. MY. GOD._

"Um…ohayou Neji-san, Sakura-chan." Tenten interrupted shyly. The pair looked up, neither seeming to have the decency to look embarrassed about the situation. Instead Neji looked up at her coldly.

"Tenten, I'll be spending the day with Sakura-chan, so I don't need you to train today." His voice was like ice, and Sakura was looking at her as though she was some foolish weak girl, just there to annoy them.

_Since when has he been so cold to me?_

"Nani? Since when do you not train, Neji-san?" She ventured, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Since I started dating Sakura-chan…now can you leave?" Tenten nodded numbly and left, as Sakura smirked at her back. Before she'd even left the training grounds, they were tangled in each other again.

/End flashback/

Tenten sat on her bed, staring absently at her picture of Team Gai. It had been six years since they first met the rookie nine, and she was now eighteen. Still, it seemed as though she hadn't changed at all.

Everyone had changed, Hinata-chan had become less shy, and she no longer wore that big jacket, now wearing a slightly more revealing, though still modest, tank top and capri pants. Naruto had gotten quite tall, and very good looking, stealing every girl's heart with one of his foxy grins. He and Hinata were now dating.

Choji had slimmed down, and Shikamaru had stopped being so lazy…well at least he wasn't AS lazy. He and Ino were going out.

Kiba hadn't changed much, but his hair was less spiky, and he was known all over Kanoha as the junior editor and writer in training for Itcha Itcha Paradise. Shino mean while had become something of a playboy, once he'd shown his eyes, which, by the way, were incredibly dreamy.

Lee had styled his hair to be slightly spikier, and now had a steady girlfriend. He also had stopped wearing that spandex suit, instead wearing baggy cargo pants, though they still had the weights in them. Sakura had meanwhile become a bit of a slut (A/N: sorry to all Sakura fans! Forgive me! XO).

Everyone seemed to change and grow except her. She still looked like the twelve year-old girl from six years ago. True she'd developed incredible curves, that if she showed them, all the guys in Kanoha would get nose bleeds. Still, she kept them hidden, she, therefore, very much resembled a twelve year-old girl.

_That's it; it's time for a change._ Taking her clothing savings, she left her apartment, locking it behind her.

……

-at the mall-

_Hmm, ok, where should I go first? Hmm, I 'm definitely_ _not one for the slut-mart, and I'm not really gothic…OH! THAT PLACE LOOKS AWESOME! _She started of in the direction of a store called Eclipse (A/N: Not a real store).

Eclipse was Tenten's dream store. Grabbing some things she shot off for the changing stall.

A few minutes later she emerged wearing black cargo pants, a jade-green tank top that had a picture of two crossed tantos on it, and black fish net under it. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. _Yeah, that'll do._ Her top was decently tight fitting, definitely showing off her natural curves. It had a slight V-neck, though it didn't go too low, as to make her a slut.

In the end, she left the store with that outfit, and a couple tops like that one, though in different colors, and with different pictures of weapons on them. She also got Many capri cargo pants, mostly black, but some khaki, and two jeans. She got some make-up, but only a little, as she was none to found of make-up. What she was most proud of, though, was a three-quarter sleeve jean jacket.

_Wait till you see me now, Neji, say good bye to the push over child you knew before._ Tenten smirked as she left the store.

……

-At the training grounds, two days later-

Tenten once again made her way towards the training grounds. The day after her shopping trip, she'd worked herself from dawn till midnight, until she was almost too tired to drag herself home, and up the ten flights of stairs to her apartment.

She felt surprisingly confident, though not confident enough to let her hair down. She'd instead pulled it into a high pony tail, with two small strands falling in soft waves to frame her face. She wore the same out-fit she'd tried on in the store.

When she made it to the training grounds she wasn't too surprised to see Sakura and Neji…kissing, if that's what you could call it, again. She was surprised, though to see Lee. He was sitting on a stump, looking very uncomfortable at the situation, and trying not to stare at the pair.

"Hi Lee-kun!" greeted Tenten. Lee's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw her.

"Tenten-chan! You look incredible!" He gasped. This drew Neji's attention, and he turned, his eyes widening in surprise. Tenten ignored him, determined to get over him.

"Well, we had that time off, and I decided it was the perfect time for me to make a few changes in myself!" She smiled. Sakura was glaring at her for stealing Neji's attention.

_Hahaha, take that you slut! _"So, shall we get started?"

……

/Preview for next chapter/

Tenten dodged Sakura's attack, and focused chakra to her feet. IN an instant she had Sakura pinned to a tree, and the kunai pressed softly to her neck.

"Well what do ya' know, looks like I win." Tenten smirked as Sakura growled at her.

……

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry it was so short, but I don't have much time. I hope you guys liked it. I want to put some humor in it later on. Also, please don't flame me for the Sakura bashing, I want to reform her later on as well, but I'm not sure how, or if I even will. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! They seriously make my day. Thanks in advance guys!


	2. Fight with a slut

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Tenten would be a much more major part, and she would've kicked Temari's ass (though I really don't have a problem with Temari).

-Wow, my reviewers are sooooooooo cool! Thanks to:

Irene Kuo, dokidoki, Kodoku, sakura108, blazer-6, Larien, Amaterasu-chan,

HimeHikari, MingShun.

-You guys are the coolest, and I want everyone to give them their just respect, as my first reviewers for this story! Hail the reviewers! Ok, now on with the story!

…..

-**Normal Pov.**-

"So, shall we get started?" Tenten asked again, after receiving nothing but stares from the other teens.

"Hmph. Who do you think you are? Do you honestly think that changing your look will make you stronger, or more popular with the guys? You aren't pretty enough to get attention from boys, and by the way, your outfit looks ridiculous!" Sakura smirked as she said this, but her smirk was replaced be a look of surprise at the cold, calm look she received from Tenten.

"At least I don't have to walk around in next to nothing to feel good about myself."

"Ah! You little…Neji-kun! Did you hear what that whore called me? …Neji-kun, aren't you gonna' make her pay?" Sakura looked expectantly at Neji to find that he was smirking in amusement.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Looks like you'll have to avenge yourself. Oh well, I'll understand if you don't want to…after all, you might break a nail." Tenten smirked as Sakura let out an indignant growl.

"Like I'm afraid of some low-rate kunochi!" She shouted. At this Lee, who had gotten over Sakura when she became a slut, started for her, angrily. Tenten stopped him, putting her arm out. She'd never looked calmer.

"Now, now Lee-kun, there's no need for you to get into this. If Sakura needs to insult people to make herself feel strong, then let her. There's absolutely no reason to respond to such a pathetic insult."

Tenten turned to Sakura, pulling a kunai out of no where, and getting into a ready position. Sakura just stared at her blankly. In this time of peace, there hadn't been many missions, and as Sakura was a medic Nin now, she didn't have to fight at all.

"Well, are you going to fight me or what?" Sakura jumped at the venom in Tenten's voice, and quickly got her self into position. (A/N: just for some back round info, Tenten, Lee, and Neji are all on the same ANBU team, and thus they still train together).

Sakura growled, as she shot towards Tenten. Performing quick hand motions, she summoned three shadow clones, and they each charged Tenten. Tenten merely smirked, lightly twirling her kunai; she threw it towards the middle Sakura.

"Eeep!" Sakura dropped back in surprise. She looked at Tenten in surprise, then, smirking (A/N: wow, a lot of smirking here, isn't there! They shouldn't hang around Neji so much. XD) she pulled her hand back, revealing chakra strings. Instantly, hundreds of kunai and shuriken flew towards Tenten.

Registering this, Tenten realized there was no way for her to dodge them all. Quickly she pulled out a fuma shuriken, and began to twist it around and around, until it was a blur of blades on her hand. Holding it out, she felt many of the weapons crash into it, and go spinning off. Those that she didn't deflect missed her by a long ways.

The rain of weapons stopped just in time for Tenten to notice an irate (furious) Sakura flying towards her, katana in hand.

Tenten dodged Sakura's attack, and focused chakra to her feet. In an instant she had Sakura pinned to a tree, and the kunai pressed softly to her neck.

"Well what do ya' know, looks like I win." Tenten smirked as Sakura growled at her. She released Sakura, and back flipped away, landing gracefully a few meters away.

"Wow, Tenten-chan, that was amazing! When did you learn to do that?" asked Lee, practically hopping beside her.

"What, use a fuma shuriken? Come on Lee-kun, I'm a weapons misstress, how could I not know how to use one?" she laughed at his eager face.

"No, not that, how did you learn to spin it like that, last time I checked, fuma shuriken weren't supposed to do that." Tenten just laughed. Unknown to them, though, someone was watching them.

……

-**After Training**-

Tenten waved a cheery good-bye to Lee, and left the training grounds. As she walked, she sensed someone behind her. Figuring it was Sakura, she pulled out a kunai and began to twirl it; a silent threat. When the person continued to follow her, she turned abruptly and launched the kunai.

"Whoa! What was that for?" came the familiar voice of one Uchiha Sasuke. (A/N: Sasuke killed both Orochimaru and Itachi, though with the help of Naruto, and was welcomed back into the village).

"Sasuke-san? Why were you following me?" she asked, confusion etched into her face. Sasuke had become an ANBU, and was in Naruto's group, as he was no longer a psycho, power obsessed avenger. He was actually a pretty nice guy (A/N: Oh my god! It's the end of the world! No, I'm just kidding XD).

"I saw how you beat Sakura, and I wanted to congratulate you." He said, smiling lightly.

_Wow, he's actually, kind of hot when he smiles…uh-oh, I don't need another crush right now, I'm having enough trouble getting over Neji! _

"Uh…Tenten-san, you okay?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Tenten blushed.

"Huh! Oh, yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying Sasuke-san?" she asked, fighting off her blush.

"I was saying I was really impressed with your skill, and wondered if sometime you'd like to go out sometime?" Tenten was surprised to find that he was blushing (A/N: for those of you who don't know what pairings I like, I suggest you check out my profile, but for those of you who don't know, I love Tentenx Neji, I do, however, like pairing Tenten up with others, during the story. Also, Sasuke's majorly ooc, but it's intentional, please don't review about it).

_SHIT, WHAT DO I DO NOW? Wait, dating Sasuke might help get my mind off of Neji._

"Sure Sasuke, I'd like that a lot." Tenten smiled, "Where and when?"

"How about Itchikaru's at seven tomorrow?" he smiled back (A/N: ...The Apocalypse!).

"Sounds great, I live in the apartment building on the corner of thirty-ninth, near the park."

"Then I'll see you then." He said, and in a second he was gone. Tenten turned and walked home, feeling happier even than she had after beating Sakura.

_Tomorrow is going to be very interesting._

……

/**preview of next chapter**/

Neji's byakugan was activated, and Sasuke's sharingarin was as well. The two launched at each other, when Tenten stepped in between them.

"STOP!" The two boys skidded to a stop, as the other ninjas (A/N: the rookie nine, the sand siblings, and Lee) watched them in surprise.

"You're not dating her, so it's none of your business if she's dating me." Sasuke stated coldly, turning back to Tenten.

……

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it. I've decided Tenten is going to end up dating a couple guys, so you guys can vote. Here are the options: Gaara, Shino, Sasuke…well she's already dating him, Kankuru (sp?), Choji. Okay, please REVIEW and tell me what you think, and who you want her to be with next…and or with longer (in Sasuke's case).


	3. Into the Mob

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…you already know that though…

-Wow…My readers rock, thirteen people reviewed, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, school has me totally swamped, anyhoo, without further ado, the all powerful **reviewers:**

Kikitare: YOU'RE SO NICE! This chapter is for you, because you like the story so much, I hope you like it.

Hyuga Tenten, - Nara Ino: I'm going to do those pairings.

Hamtaro-craz: You'll just have to wait and see ;)

Nala

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

sLeEpOeazn

Amaturasu-chan: …Ronald McDonald scares me…thanks for the review!

Xiaoyou

Tentenchic

The Gandhara: sorry, I like to comment…I'll try to cut down on those.

Blue

Some random person: I like your name

Irene Kuo

-thanks guys, now…ON WITH THE STORY!

……

-**Normal Pov.-**

Tenten woke up the next morning feeling abnormally excited.

_I shouldn't be so excited, I mean, I am still trying to get over Neji, but what can it hurt?_

She got up and pulled out another pair of black capris and a blue-violet tank top with a hood and a picture of fumma shuriken on it. Instead of black fishnet, she had on a bracelet that coiled around her upper arm.

She left the apartment and locked it behind her, starting towards the training grounds. On her way there, she met up with Lee, and they walked through the woods together. Tenten mentally braced herself for the inevitable view of Sakura and Neji making out, but to her surprise, it never came.

As they reached the training grounds, they found Sakura and Neji fighting.

"You didn't even lift a finger! You enjoyed watching me get beaten up by that slut!" Sakura shouted, her face turning the same color as her hair, much to the amusement of the two bystanders.

"Stop calling her a slut you hypocrite!" Neji shouted, obviously very upset, as he rarely says even half that much.

"You like her, don't you! You just couldn't tare your eyes off her! You bastard, you probably enjoy toying with people's emotions!" Tenten and Lee couldn't take much more of the fight…and Sakura's high-pitched whining voice. Sighing, Tenten stepped out onto the grounds.

"Ahem." She said, respectfully looking away. Sakura turned to glare at her, but shied off at the sight of Tenten calmly twirling her favorite kunai. "I hate to interrupt you two, but we need to start training." As if on cue, Gai-sensei appeared, fully clad in his normal green spandex.

"AH MY YOUTHFUL TENTEN, IT IS REFRESHING TO HEAR THAT YOUR YOUTH DID NOT DIE AS I WAS AWAY, AND THAT YOU ARE READY TO BEGIN…" Gai stopped and stared at Tenten.

_I wish he'd stop staring at me like that, it's kind of creeping me out_...

"Um… I went shopping on our day off…" she trailed off as he continued to stare. "Ahem…yeah…I guess we'll start training." For once everyone agreed, even Sakura, as they walked off, leaving Gai staring at the space where Tenten used to be.

……

-**After Training**-

"Well, I'll see you later Neji-san." Tenten called over her shoulder, as she went to leave the training grounds. Neji, who had regained his normal attitude…and brain…after his fight/break-up with Sakura started after her.

"Tenten-chan, could I talk to you for a second, I wanted to apologize for being so harsh to you a few days ago…"

"Oh, that's alright Neji-san!" She replied cheerfully, "Well, if that's all I be going." She turned again, but Neji called after her again.

"Tenten I…"

"I'm sorry Neji, but I'll have to talk to you tomorrow, I'm running really late, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." Neji was left blinking, as Tenten set off for her apartment.

……

-**At Tenten's Apartment-**

Tenten stepped into the shower, and gently turned the knob. Hot water shot out of the shower head, and pounded into her back. She sighed comfortably as the warm water washed away the sweat and dirt from her body.

After washing her hair with shampoo and conditioner, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body, and another around her dripping hair.

She wandered into her room. Pulling out a pair of jean capris, and her jean jacket, she set to work finding a shirt to go with it. After a little effort she found it, and set the outfit aside, going back to the bathroom to finish drying her hair (A/N: With the size of the buns she normally wears, her hair has got to be long!).

By the time she'd finished getting ready (which took her about ten minutes once she managed to dry her hair) it was 6:55. There was a knock on the door, and she hurried to get it.

Sasuke stood in front of her blushing slightly. She could hardly believe he was the same guy as the power obsessed jerk he was six years ago.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." She smiled. He looked up, and she could tell he was trying hard not to stare. Tenten was wearing jean capris and a white top with a small black bird on it. She had her jean jacket on (A/N: the three-quarter sleeve one from the first chp.), and a light dusting of make-up. What was really shocking though, was her hair, which for once was down. The light reflected off her hair, accenting the fact that it was not just brown, but a mixture of brown, gold, and a little red.

"Y-You look great!" he gasped, after all, it's rare to see such a feminine Tenten.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I would've brought you flowers, but I thought this would suit you better." He held out a silver chain, and dangling from it was a small Kunai-charm.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" Tenten gasped, and proceeded to hug Sasuke around the neck. "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun, no one's ever done anything like this for me before!"

"No one?" he asked, confused, "Not even you're parents?" Tenten looked at the ground sadly.

"No, I never knew my parents, they died when I was a baby, I grew up in an orphanage."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" she said, her head snapping up, "You've been through worse than me! Besides, I don't want people worrying about me, that's why I never told anyone. But enough about this, let's get going!" She smiled, and after Sasuke place the necklace around her neck, they left for Itchikaru's.

……

-**At Itchikaru's Ramen Shop-**

**(Now a big, successful restaurant)**

Sasuke and Tenten walked in, and gasped. Everyone, the rookie nine, Lee, Neji, and the sand siblings, were all there. Before Tenten could suggest they go somewhere else, they were spotted.

"OH MY GOSH! SASUKE-KUN AND TENTEN-CHAN ARE ON A DATE!" Ino's slightly shrill voice pierced the restaurant air, and caused everyone, even the random costumers, to turn and stare.

_Damn, Uchiha and Tenten? He can't steal my Tenten…wait, since when is she mine?_ Neji was suddenly jerked from his thoughts as he heard Lee beside him.

"Hmm, you'd think she'd dressed up for you, with that bird on her shirt, weird huh Neji, I'd never have guessed they'd get together." Neji looked at her shirt, and noticed the small black bird, its wings spread as though it were flying.

Sakura glared at the two, and ordered a bottle of sake (A/N: I know she's underage, please ignore it XD). She gulped down half the bottle in only a few seconds, and returned to glaring at the beautiful center-of-attention.

Tenten blushed embarrassedly as her friends admired her new look. She vaguely noticed Neji staring at her, and her blush increased.

_That's right, eat you heart out Neji! Wait! I'm not doing this for him, I'm over him, I'm with Sasuke now!_

Her hand came up to her new necklace, finding an odd sense of comfort in it. Sasuke noticed this and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't mind, we are on a date you know." He stated, clearing a way to a booth at the far end of the restaurant.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, I didn't realize there'd be so many people here." She sighed as she sat down.

"Yeah, then again, it is a really popular place. If you still want to go out after this, we should try some place more discrete."

"Of course I still want to go out with you! A few hyper active friends is nothing to get upset about!"

……

-**After Dinner**-

Sasuke and Tenten got up from their booth, expecting to find everyone gone, but to their surprise everyone was still there, as though they were waiting for them.

"Great, they're probably going to follow us back to your place to. Well, before they notice us…" Sasuke leaned down, and gently brushed his lips against hers. Tenten's eyes widened in surprise, and a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"Sasuke…" she began, but unfortunately for them, the other ninjas had spotted them as this happened. Ino and Hinata squealed in delight, while Sakura just stared, now officially drunk. Neji meanwhile felt a rising sense of rage.

"Shit, I didn't mean for them to see us, sorry Tenten-chan." Sasuke looked at her apologetically, but she just smiled in return.

"It's no big deal; we just have to move fast." She replied, winking. Sasuke smirked, and wrapped his arm around her waste, bringing an even warmer flush to her cheeks.

They pushed their way towards the door, but the mob slowed them down. Suddenly Neji appeared behind Sasuke.

"Let go of her." he whispered, menacingly. Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"Make me." he replied, his glare rivaling Neji's own. Meanwhile Tenten just looked at one, then the other, completely lost. Suddenly both boys got into battle stance.

Neji's byakugan was activated, and Sasuke's sharingarin was as well. The two launched at each other, when Tenten stepped in between them.

"STOP!" The two boys skidded to a stop, as the other ninjas (A/N: the rookie nine, the sand siblings, and Lee) watched them in surprise.

"You're not dating her, so it's none of your business if she's dating me." Sasuke stated coldly, turning back to Tenten. The two left the building, as Tenten looked over her shoulder guiltily. Unbeknownst to her, though, Neji caught that look.

They reached Tenten's apartment, and climbed up the stairs to her floor.

"Jeez, they -pant- need to put in an elevator. I mean -pant- come on! It's on the twenty-fifth -pant- floor!" Tenten wheezed angrily.

"What's sad is that -pant- as ninjas we should -pant- be able to handle that -pant-." Sasuke replied, finally beginning to catch his breath.

"Well -pant- thanks for tonight, though it was a little weird, I had a great time."

"Me too, would you like to go out again sometime?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, just come bye after training and we can decide where and when." she went to enter her apartment, when Sasuke caught her wrist gently, and spun her around. Cautiously, he pressed his lips against hers again, only this time he pushed against her more passionately. Tenten, after a moment of pure shock, pressed against him in return, though not quite as intently as Sasuke.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting again, and both had soft blushes marring their cheeks.

"Well, night." Sasuke turned and left, leaving a shocked Tenten standing outside her apartment. Without another word she ran into her apartment, into her room, and flung herself on her bed.

_I don't think my face will ever return to its normal color again! Holy shit! He is one damn good kisser! _

……

/Preview for the next Chapter/

Tenten dodged a drunken punch and managed to scramble out of the apartment, racing down the steps.

"Cum back her' ya' btch!" Sakura slurred, throwing more weapons at her. Tenten cursed under her breath as she tried to stop the bleeding of the gash in her side. She stumbled into a pair of strong arms, and looked up in surprise. Her own charcoal eyes met silvery clear ones, shot through with concern.

……

A/N: Okay, that had a bit more romance, and it is now 12:11. I'm dead tired, so this will be a really short comment. Please REVIEW

and ALL VOTING IS CLOSED! The pairs are, TentenxSasuke, TentenxShino, and TentenxNeji.I will have other small pairs (flirting,

cheesy pick-up lines, that kind of thing) in thecoming chapters with some of the other pairs. Hope you liked the last chapter, once again,

REVIEW (please)!


	4. Time to Wake Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period. End of discucion.

-Wow, okay, so many stories so little time! Here are my amazing reviewers:

TentenCharmed

Hermion8

Sakuya-Kaname Uchiha

Saishenoyama

Some random person

Hamtaro-craz

-Thanks so much, guys. Your reviews seriously make my day sooooooo much better!

Now, on with the story!

……

-**Normal Pov.**-

Tenten awoke groggily. Her eyelids were heavy, but every other one of her senses were alert, her muscles tense. Someone was in her room. The sound of heavy breathing and the smell of strong liquor hit her like a wave on the beach. The nauseating smell sent her mind swirling as she desperately tried to focus on how far away the intruder was.

A searing pain in her side shocked her awake.

"Ahhh!" Tenten screeched as she stared up into the blurry, rage-filled eyes of Sakura. Through her drunken stupor Sakura smirked, and aimed another blow. Tenten whipped a kunai out just in time to stop the potentially fatal blow. Glancing at the gash in her stomach, Tenten realized she needed to get help immediately.

She rolled off the bed, slipping beneath it, before bolting out the door. Blood dripped down her side and legs to the floor. Sakura shot after her sliding in between Tenten and the door.

"Not-sa' tuff now, huh btch?" Sakura smirked as Tenten panted heavily, her vision doubling from the blood loss.

Tenten dodged a drunken punch and managed to scramble out of the apartment, racing down the steps.

"Cum back her' ya' btch!" Sakura slurred, throwing more weapons at her. Tenten cursed under her breath as she tried to stop the bleeding of the gash in her side. She stumbled into a pair of strong arms, and looked up in surprise. Her own charcoal eyes met silvery clear ones, shot through with concern.

"Tenten? What happened? Why are you bleeding?" Neji asked, his heart pounding in panic.

"Sakura…drunk…not herself…kunai…" Tenten mumbled the words before everything went black. A second later the beautiful pink haired medic Nin in question stumbled up, obviously more than a little drunk.

"Oh, hey ther' Neji-kun!" She pressed up against him, her breath sending him reeling. "Why are you holdin' tha' btch?"

"Did you do this?" Neji's voice was dangerously low, but Sakura was too drunk to notice.

"-giggle- maybe-giggle- what'r you gonna do abou' it?" She pressed closer, completely ignoring Tenten.

"Get away from me. If I didn't have to get Tenten to the hospital, I'd kill you." Neji turned, heading towards the hospital. Then he seemed to change his mind, heading instead towards Hyuga manor.

……

It was light out when Tenten finally opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was seeing Neji, then everything went black. She sighed, glancing about the room. It was dark blue, with a plain white dresser, plain white rug, and she was lying in a plain white bed. Despite the white, this room was nothing like the cold, sterile hospital rooms she was used to.

Glancing towards the window, she felt her heart stop. Hyuga Neji, THE Hyuga Neji, was sitting on the ground, without his shirt off, seemingly asleep. She crawled out of the bed for a closer look.

His face was so calm, pale and smooth. She traced her eyes over his features, up to his forehead, when she saw it. The curse seal, the curse that bound Neji's entire life, was uncovered and out in the air in all it's cursed seal-i-ness. She reached her fingers up to touch it.

"Would you like to tell me why you've been staring at me? Or maybe why you're trying to touch my forehead?" She gawked at his now open, clear eyes.

"I, um, was just…you see, um…no?"

"No?"

"No. You said 'would you like to tell me…' and I would NOT like to tell you." Tenten stated smugly, now smirking at him triumphantly. Neji couldn't help but smile, even if just a little bit. That answer had been such a Tenten thing to say, he almost couldn't believe she'd actually said it.

"Alright, fine, you win this battle, but not the war."

"Yay!" Tenten jumped up happily, before collapsing back down in pain. "Oh, I'd forgotten about that." She mumbled.

"Yeah, you mind telling me what 'that' was all about?"

"Well, I went to sleep last night after…"

"After what?"

"Um…after Sasuke and I left the restaurant and I got home…anyway…" she fought down a blush as she remembered the kiss, "I woke up and heard someone in my house, and smelt them too. I staid still, trying to figure out how close they were, but that smell made my head spin. Then I felt a lot of pain, and it shocked me awake, that's when I got this." She gestured to the bandages around her middle. "It was Sakura, but she was so wasted, I don't think she even new where she was!" Tenten looked at Neji.

"That doesn't excuse what she did Tenten." He looked really angry.

"But Neji, we don't have to tell anyone, do we? I'm mean, there was no harm done, right?"

"Tenten, you could've been killed, and whose to say she wont do it again. Not to mention that now you're hurt and it will be even harder to protect yourself against her."

"Please, Neji, I don't want to cause anyone trouble! Besides, I know Sakura didn't mean it! Alcohol does that to people! I'll get a better lock, and double set my traps, okay?" Neji still looked unsure as Tenten sighed. "Listen, Neji, I don't like Sakura either…wait…aren't you dating her?" Neji suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Well, we…uh…"

"Never mind, I don't want to know if it makes you THIS embarrassed. Listen Neji, just promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?" Still looking skeptical, he nodded. Tenten smiled, and pounced on him, wincing slightly at the pain in her side. Neji fought down a blush, silently cursing that she could do this to him.

"OH! I have to get back to my apartment!" Tenten suddenly shot up, and Neji found himself missing her warmth.

"Why?"

"Um…I uh…have to…clean up the mess made last night! That's right!" Neji's eyebrow rose out of habit.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah Neji?"

"You're an awful liar." Tenten looked down.

"Sasuke-kun is coming over to plan our next date…" She glanced up nervously, remembering the night before. Neji's hands were clenched and anger was clouding his beautiful eyes. Suddenly an idea hit him, and an almost cruel smirk spread across his lips. Lucky for him, though, Tenten was still focused on his clenched hands, that were now relaxing slightly.

"I'll walk you." Tenten's head shot up at the unexpected comment.

"You'll what? Why?"

"I'll walk you home, and because you're still hurt." He stated flatly.

"Oh okay." With Neji's help, they exited the manor, and headed off towards Tenten's apartment. Little did they know (but to Neji's pleasure…except that he didn't know), narrow, onyx eyes watched the pair hobble down the street.

……

A/N: Okay, please don't kill me. I just finished my insanely hard mid-terms, and my song fic was deleted, which prevented me from posting recently. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's short, but I'm going to be writing shorter chapters, so I can write them more often. Till my next update, which will hopefully be soon.


End file.
